Amalgam
by cornholio4
Summary: A story of various Amalgam of DC and Marvel superheroes! From Spiderwing to Iron Bat!
1. Spiderwing

**I decided to do this finding an amalgam picture of Spider-Man and Nightwing called Spiderwing (the suit here is different though I am using the name). I was at the time trying to look up on google the idea of Peter Parker and Dick Grayson possibly being best friends if they knew eachother (both of them are probably my two favorite superheroes and have a lot in common if you think about it). When I was younger and learned about the Amalgam comic oneshots I was fascinated especially with Spider-Boy (though I thought Spider-Man and Superboy was a stretch, probably thinking of more of the Ben Reily Spider-Man). I now own the Spider-Boy comic as well as the Super-Soldier one. The idea led me to starting this fic and each chapter will be about a different hero or team. Maybe even villains.**

Peter Grayson had been born to Richard and Barbara Grayson who passed away when he was too young to remember. He was then raised by his single Uncle Ben who was an independent wrestler in New Gotham, apparently their ancestors were a part of a high flying wrestling family that took inspiration from Mexican Luchador wrestling. They were known as the Flying Graysons.

Peter had a strong interest and gift in science which his uncle encouraged. When he was 12 he was attending a school field trip to GothCorp Labs and at an exhibit of genetically altered spiders one had escaped and unknown to everyone else bit him.

Since then he had discovered he now had enhanced strength, speed and agility with a danger sense. He had been practicing in secret and had built web-shooter wrist devices to go with his new abilities. He had been planning to show to his Uncle Ben but one day he caught a secret daylight robbery of a man robbing a bodega.

He was scared and deciding it was not his problem he went away, that night he was in the crowd as in the main event his Uncle fought Bonesaw the Killer Croc, a popular wrestler who was born with a skin condition that made him look like a reptile. He played the part of a monstrous heel in the ring but Peter had made him and he was a really nice guy.

His Uncle Ben won and Peter was excited to see him backstage but by the time he got there he found to his horror the police were standing over a dead body in a familiar wrestling costume. Apparently his Uncle Ben caught a man trying to rob his locker room and he got shot. The police were arresting who he recognized as the man from the bodega robbery earlier.

His guilt over not stopping the guy earlier made him look down as the police softly took him aside. The next day the social worker told him that a foster parent had already volunteered and he barely looked up when he saw his new sympathetic looking foster dad.

To his surprise it was the famous billionaire philanthropist and playboy Bruce Stark, he took him to live with him and his butler Alfred Jarvis in Stark Manor. He arranged to pay for his Uncle's funeral and brought all their stuff to his new huge room which was definitely impressive.

Bruce and Alfred did their best to make him feel welcome and said that he shouldn't feel pressured to call Bruce dad. He started his new school life at the private Midtown Academy. It was a bit annoying as he was a nerd from a normal school previously and the other stuck up students didn't think he belonged with him. Some thought he was just a PR symbol for Bruce to parade around for the media.

It annoyed him greatly.

After a month he started to warm to them and even showed his Web-Shooters and other designs he had. However he quickly noticed Bruce was away at afternoons at nights.

Once he caught Alfred going through a secret door and the next day he decided he wanted to check it out. He found to his great shock and surprise it was a huge lair with large of computers and on display where several different armor suits.

He turned around and saw Bruce and Alfred who told him that he was going to find out one day but didn't think it would be too soon. It turned out that Bruce was the Iron Bat; the nighttime vigilante hero with an advanced armor suit as well as a founding member of the Justice League of Avengers!

Peter kept it to himself when not in the Manor but kept begging Bruce to let him fight crime with him, showing off his powers. Bruce told him firmly that it was dangerous and despite his powers, he was still a little kid.

Bruce did start training him to fight in various combat styles, train his powers and senses and acrobatics. They bonded over science and Bruce even helped him with his Web-Shooters and under Bruce's guidance he had designed a lense device with a computer connected to it.

When Peter turned 15 he was a bit tired of Bruce not letting him go out crime fighting so he put together a homemade suit with a web cape (a clothe he stitched together like a web from his back to his arms) and snuck out during the day and helped stop a car crash.

When asked who he was he responded with "well you can call me your friendly neighborhood Spider... Wing..." To his luck he let his hunger get the better for him as he knew for lunch he would be getting chicken wings. Just because he was now in a wealthy household didn't mean he stopped liking fast food.

Bruce and Alfred quickly caught on about the new hero Spiderwing in the next newspaper. Bruce had told him that they would talk about it later. He was surprised and confused when he would get glares after sneaking out to be Spiderwing.

A few days later Peter gulped as he was quietly asked to accompany him as Peter thought they were saving up for a big grounding. To his surprise they had taken him to a display case of a red and blue suit with a spider web design, an advanced looking spider web cape, a large black spider logo extending to the back and looked like an extra armored piece. The lenses in the full face mask were the ones he had designed and the wrists had his Web-Shooters!

Peter was open mouthed and the encouraging smiles of Bruce and Alfred finally convinced him it was indeed for him. Bruce and Alfred said they were discussing it and knew that trying to stop him would just drive him to teenage rebellion and they realized how he wanted to use his powers for good especially due to what happened to his Uncle Ben.

They decided they would let him do but with guidelines and rules. He would be allowed to do so after school and on non school days but be back before dark. As long as he still got a good amount of sleep he would be allowed to come with Bruce when he was the Iron Bat on certain nights under his supervision.

He agreed to do so but couldn't help sneaking away during lunch which they caught on and did get a few lectures and to make sure his grades don't suffer. Peter once asked if he would be able to join the JLA one day and Bruce told him that he expects him to be leading the group one day.

As Spiderwing he rescued people and stopped a few criminals, he even had some villains of his own. Just like he would in his normal guise; he liked to joke around and make wise cracks. When he was allowed to help Bruce when he was Iron Bat, he even helped him against the League of Shadows, a group led by Bruce's arch enemy the Mandarin.

He even met Katie Bishop Harper who was an apprentice of another vigilante hero called the Green Hawkeye. They had found an alien escape pod and inside was a beautiful looking orange skinned redhead alien girl their age who was in a revealing purple body armor.

Peter was surprised to find her kissing him full on the lips, she was able to explain she was from an alien species called the Kree and they absorbed languages through lips contact. Peter was disappointed that his first kiss was just to learn language. Stupid Grayson Luck...

She explained that she was Princess Koriand'r of the Kree royal family of J'onzz, her cruel father the Kree Emperor had arranged for her to be experimented on and sold her into slavery for daring to speak against the Empire's cruel ways. She had escaped in one of the ship's escape pods and landed here.

They felt sorry for her (with Peter wishing he could go to her planet and give her family a piece of his mind) and took her in as a friend, Bruce was told of her deal and faked birth records for her and found a foster mother in her in the kind Harriet Anna Watson. Peter knew her as an old friend of his Uncle Ben and thought of her as an honorary aunt himself.

She was adopted as Kory Jones Watson and the trio became great friends, Kory welcomed her kind Aunt Harriet as she called her. Peter was surprised to find her a huge bubbly kind optimistic girl despite what she had been going through. Peter came up with KJ as a nickname for her which she enthusiastically took.

Kory began fighting crime with her slave armor as her uniform under the name Starfire as apparently that was what her Kree name translated into in English.

They would fight crime together with Katie joining in when she could, the group was known as Spiderwing and his Amazing Titans.

Peter began feeling like he was falling for her and Peter didn't quite catch the hints that she recuperated. Like when she was jealous when Spiderwing was being flirted at by one of his on and off allies and enemies; Felicia Kyle the Black Catwoman.

Soon enough they admitted their feelings for eachother and shared a kiss , Peter joked asking if he was trying to learn more languages. Kory actually didn't realize it was a joke and asked if this was not what couples do now that they were one.

They did indeed began dating, when Peter graduated high school he moved to Bludhaven with Kory, Peter had a tearful farewell with his foster family and was told he had graduated from being a sidekick.

Peter got into college while beginning to work as an intern for Horizon Labs, Spiderwing and Starfire were heroes there. Peter soon found himself a new arch enemy there. There was Deathstroke the Punisher. He was Frank Castle an ex-marine who during his days in the military was exposed to an experimental super soldier serum that enhanced his strength, speed and agility. He was with his wife and children at a picnic and witnessed a mob killing.

During the shoot out they got shot and in his grief he used his collection of weapons, his old uniform and used his old military codename to wage a one man war on crime. He even took mercenary and assassin assignments as long as the targets were crooked. He had no problem with taking assignments from crooked people, it jsut meant that after he was paid then he would just have them punish themselves.

Peter felt sorry for him and tried to talk him down during the fights they had, Castle had a great interest in wanting Peter as an apprentice. Things did get complicated when it turned out that Frank's now teenage children had actually survived the shoot out, they had their father's serum in their bloodstream which allowed them to survive.

They had become teenage heroes themselves; Lisa Castle went by Ravager and Frank Castle Jr (though the injuries he sustained in the shoot out before the serum in his blood could heal him made it so he couldn't speak) went by Jericho. They even joined the Amazing Titans group.

Ever since they came into Bludhaven, Spiderwing was lambasted as a vigilante and a menace by J. Jonah Jameson the owner of the Daily Bugle Communications news network who was highly critical of Superheroes and had no shortage of followers. However during an invasion by Thanoseid the alien warlord and his Black Order of Apokolips; it turned out Jameson was an alien among the Black Order. He had the powers of persuation and natural charisma in his speech and he was sent down to turn the public against the Heroes.

After the invasion Jameson was arrested and taken care of.

Peter was proud of the life he had made for himself as Peter and as Spiderwing, he then smiled at the ring he bought as he was ready to pop the question to Kory.

**The suit is the first MCU Stark suit except for the Spider Logo being more like the logo on Nightwing's suit.**

**One more thing; I do recommend to trying the find the Spider Boy comic if you can; it actually has the most likable portrayal of Thunderbolts Ross ever. He actually has the role of Uncle Ben, I am super serious!**


	2. Captain America

**One more chapter for today.**

In 1941, 16 year old homeless orphan Steve Batson had health problems and was quite thin and weak. He would always be picked on by thugs and bullies but always stood up to them and keep on fighting no matter the outcome. He was always kind to people and wouldn't hesitate to call out people for being jerks.

He had heard of the second World War around him even if his country was not engaged in it, he signed up for the military with a falsified document about who he was and his age. Even if the United States was not fighting, the world was still a dangerous place with the War going on and he wanted to do his best to help protect his country and the world at large. He got rejected when they saw his health records and found out his true age but kept trying.

He ended up getting the attention of Doctor Abraham Erskine, a German born officer of the US Government who found him and offered to take part in Project: Rebirth. It was a secret operation to create super soldiers for the Military. Steve agreed and Dr Erskine took him aside and revealed the secret of himself and the Serum he would be taking.

It wasn't actually a serum but a potion.

Dr Erskine revealed he was actually an ancient wizard and the keeper of the power of SHAZAM, the potion would allow him to be infused with the power of SHAZAM. He would be given the power of Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury. However for the potion to work, the SHAZAM needed to be bonded to a soul with a pure heart. An evil soul taking the potion would have disastrous consequences which he had recently seen.

He was found in his home by a squad commanded by a SS officer called Johann Schmidt who read about the power of SHAZAM and wanted it for himself. He had found a goblet of the potion and engulfed it much to Dr Erskine's protests. It gave him the power but it disfigured him and his face. He became known as the Black Skull and was a secret weapon of Adolf Hitler against his enemies.

He was giving the potion but during the process a Nazi spy got in and killed Dr Erskine. Steve had his health problems fixed and was large and muscular and felt the power of lightning himself while he was hovering in the air. He effortlessly subdued the thief while mourning Dr Erskine while the military and government officials just stood stunned and in awe.

Steve was put through military training and he effortless went through it and managed to make it the rank of Captain, then came Pearl Harbour and the US had now officially joined with the Allies to enter the War.

Steve was given a uniform patterned after the US flag and was presented as Captain America to the public through the radio and recruitment posters. He could be seen helping against crimes and rescuing people when not fighting the Axis on the battlefield. The public was told he was the result of 'super science' by a secret guild of American scientists.

Steve fought against Nazi soldiers and fought against the Black Skull several times with Steve the victor and the Skull escaping, the Skull believed it personal that the Potion turned Steve into the Super Aryan that Hitler envisioned and not himself.

He also fought the schemes of Arnim Sivana, a misshapen bald headed Swiss mad scientist who was working for the Nazis as a spy in the US. Sivana had schemes of world conquest of himself since he was furious that his superiors in the Nazi party including Hitler himself looked down upon him for his looks despite his genius. He even had the biggest success of Hitler's various projects trying to create a Nazi Super soldier: Wilhelm Lohmer who Hitler had dubbed Captain Nazi.

Steve fought him on occasion but while strong in his own right, Lohmer didn't have the power of Zeus' lightning that Steve or the Skull had.

He had teamed up with other heroic 'Mystery Men' during the war that were inspired by him; he even fought with a group called Uncle Sam and the Invaders for Freedom.

In 1944, he had ended up meeting Peggy Carter who was his age and a new recruit for the Military's Blackhawks program and was so good she was nicknamed 'Lady Blackhawk'. He had hoped to invite to invite her to a dance after the War was won.

Then came in the final days of World War II, the Black Skull had come across an artefact he was using in a ritual to unleash the 7 Deadly Enemies of Man upon the world in a final plan to win the war (and unknown to Hitler, oust him and become the new Führer of the 3rd Reich ). He stopped him but they both got sucked into the portal the Skull had created with the artefact. The portal closed and the artefact got frozen into the Arctic Ocean with the public being told that Captain America gave his life to stop the Black Skull.

Decades later , during what was one of the early missions of the group since its formation; the Justice League of Avengers had found the artefact encased in ice. They brought it back to their new satellite headquarters they studied it and ended up creating a portal which they quickly did their best to shut down but not before someone escaped.

However to their astonishment it was the legendary Captain America; he was equally astonished to learn how long he had been in that magic dimension since for him it was only like an instant. He took in losing so many years and had even paid the elderly Peggy Carter a visit, proud of her own achievements since the War ended but thinking about what he had lost.

However his desire to fight to protect the weak caused him to reveal himself to the public to stop a plot by the Black Skull when he heard that he had returned as well. Steve worked with the JLA and they eventually made him their leader.

People still looked up to him and cheered when he saw him; either alone or leading the JLA with the battle cry of "JLA Assemble!"

He ended up finding out that he had a long lost sister he got separated from called Mary and she now had a granddaughter called Rikki Barnes who found the lost texts of Dr Erskine. She had managed to figure out how to recreate the SHAZAM potion and was given the power and shared it with her friend the disabled John Walker. Now he was helping Rikki and John with their powers as they became Superheroes called the American Dream and Captain America Jr.

Besides the Skull, he also had to deal with Sivana again. After the war he had gone into hiding and when his mortal body was dying, he had created a robot computer which he had his mind transferred to act as an artificial intelligence beyond it's time. The computer control several of Sivana's robots which they used to rebuild the computer into a new robot army with a monitor to show a program of his human face in order to interact with other people. Sivana continued his plans of world domination and was furious to learn that the "Big Red, White and Blue Cheese" as he called him had returned as well.

Steve made friends with the JLA and looked to help guide any Superheroes that needed guidance or help, especially if they were questioning on what the right thing to do was. He even had a friendship with his teammate Iron Bat's protégée Spiderwing.

He may question his place in this new time from time to time but he would always strive to defend the innocent and fight against evil whenever he found it.

**Pretty sure there was a time in the comics where Billy and his supporting cast disappeared before returning years later. Thought that Cap would be combined with Superman, didn't you? Well that was the original plan but the actual Amalgam one: Super Soldier. I read the comic and I liked it but while Super Soldiers is a cool description, it didn't do anything for me as an actual hero name. Let me tell you that when I was going to do Superman for Captain America; he would have disappeared into the ocean after sustaining heavy injury from Doomsday who would have been a Nazi experiment. Then I realised Billy Batson's original hero name has Captain in it as well so I decided to do this and I know this origin is a bit similar to the Infinity Wars' own Soldier Supreme where Cap was combined with Dr Strange.**

**Cap's costume here is the one from Captain America: the First Avenger but with the SHAZAM cape that has the US pattern. Hope you like it and I bet you are wondering if he is not Amalgam with Cap then who will Superman be Amalgam with?**

**(Authors grins to himself)**

**Wait next time and find out!**


	3. Superhulk

Long ago there was the planet Sakaar which was technologically advanced and was considered a paradise by the inhabitants. However the planet soon began experiencing vibrations from the planet's core and their greatest minds soon discovered too late that their planet was doomed.

One of their top scientists Jor El and his wife Lara El sent their new son Kal El in a stasis space pod to send him to a different planet along with a data crystal of Sakaraan knowledge. The pod landed in Smallville, Kansas was found by the childless farmers Jonathan and Martha Banner and they adopted the infant inside as their new son; naming him Bruce.

Bruce grew up stronger and faster than normal humans due to the lighter gravity on Earth, however one day Martha's abusive ex-husband Brian came over violating his restraining order. Bruce was scared of the arguing and the violent jerk Brian that something in him was unleashed.

Ancient Sakaraans had experimented on gamma radiation a lot for treatment and it altered their genetics during evolution. The gamma radiated genetics in his blood combined with Earth's Yellow Sun contrasting Sakaar's red Sun. It meant he was capable of turning into a green bulky form with enormous strength and flight powers that were uncontrollable the more emotional he was.

He ended up tearing Brian to shreds much to his parents' horror and his own when he got turned back. Martha began consoling as Bruce was terrified of what had happened while Jonathan snuck Brian's body to the woods to pass his death off as a wolf attack.

Although frightened they Banners were standing by their son and taught Bruce to try and control but he ended up acting up along with his desire against certain bad people in Smallville. There were sightings of a rumoured 'Super Hulk' and there was a military task force investigating the sightings.

For answers the Banners investigated the pod and found the data crystal where a hologram of Jor El explained what happened. Bruce already not sure what to think of him being an alien, began being terrified he couldn't control his other self or the Military would catch up to him.

Jonathan had a psychiatrist friend of his who was sworn to secrecy having regular sessions with Bruce and he managed to find a way to control the power inside of him. He managed to successfully transform with him still in control. The pod also had a uniform that was capable of expanding that was red and blue with the S symbol that was the coat of arms of the House of El.

Being able to finally control himself and at peace with himself, he moved to the city of Metropolis, taking a job as a scientific advisor for the Daily Globe Communications company. He met and began to be close to Betty Lane who was one of the top reporters there.

In his suit and in his Superhulk form he made his official reveal to the public flying in the sky and catching an out of control plane. The fact that an urban legend Sasquatch type figure was flying and rescued a plane stole every single headline in the media.

Superhulk was seen saving people when he could and fighting terrorists, Betty managed to score an interview with him the first one which won her a Pulitzer.

The public warmed up to the mysterious Superhulk, especially when he became a founding member of the Justice League of Avengers.

There were obstacles; Betty's estranged father General Samuel 'Thunderbolt' Lane had been in charge of the military investigation of the Superhulk and was not keen on his now status as a public hero stopping him from going after him.

There was Lex Luthor who was the billionaire founder of LexCorp; as a poor boy he was caught in an illegal lab experiment with gamma radiation. The end result was that he became more intelligent and more capable of processing words from paper and his knowledge grew, with a keen plan he had managed to graduate high school and Harvard early. He went from a poor kid to considered the smartest man alive and had an empire with contracts with various governments around the world.

He had ties to organised crime and had plots to expand his political power which Superhulk came into conflict with. Lex became jealous of the strength and power of Superhulk and wanted it for himself.

However Bruce knew Lex's biggest secret; when he grew older as a side effect of the experiments done to him his skin turned green and his forehead expanded in size. He had a Life Model Decoy controlled by him of his human likeness take care of his public and private affairs. He used a teleportation device to go between his private offices in his tower to his various labs.

No human was allowed to see him for who he was and was angry that Superhulk had managed to catch him but with no evidence yet to reveal to the public; Lex plotted for the day he could destroy Superhulk and take over the entire World as their Leader.

Lex had turned an injured soldier working for General Lane called Glenn Talbot into a cyborg powered by Sakaaranite; a substance that was a debris of the debris of Sakaar floated down to Earth which was one of the only substances that seemed to be able to hurt Superhulk. He became known as Metallo.

He also had to deal with Zod Blonsky; who was a corrupt military general from Sakaar who was court martial and sent to the dimension prison known as the Negative Phantom Zone. He had escaped but the process caused him to mutate and be permanently stuck in a monstrous transformed state in his Hulk form. He had battled Superhulk wanting to take over the planet for himself just like he had failed to do with Sakaar. He was dubbed by the media 'the Abomination'!

While Bruce fell in love with Betty, Bruce saw he was not really truly alone on Earth as a last Sakaraan. Apparently Jor El's brother Zor El and his wife Alura sent their daughter Kara to Earth and was adopted by the Walters family as Jennifer. She had grown up not knowing about her alien heritage or discovering her other form and became a noted defence attorney.

Some crooks working for a mob boss tried to take care of her sending her into a tank of gamma waste but it activated her form transforming her permanently in a tall green Amazon like form. Bruce found her and managed to get the information to the both of them about the fact they were cousins. Jennifer took to her new permanent form well and took the name of the Super She-Hulk with her crime fighting when not being an attorney.

While he was always careful living in what was like a world of cardboard of cardboard, he would always strive to fight for truth and justice as the Incredible Monster of Steel!

**I so wish I could see your reactions to this! My idea was to like I said do the Superman and Captain America Amalgam but had problems trying to come up with a name. Then when I thought about how Samuel Lane is often used as DC's Thunderbolt Ross especially with his relationship with Lois and Clark being like Betty and Bruce, this came to me about trying to see if I could make it work.**

**For a minute I backpedalled and wondered about doing it with Thor; thinking that Odin sent Thor down to Earth to safe him form Asgard's destruction in Ragnarok and he was adopted as Donald Blake. I however decided I really wanted to try this bizarre idea out.**


	4. Iron Bat

In the city of New Gotham; one of the most beloved wealthy families among the crime and corruption of the city; was inventor Thomas Stark and his wife Martha. Martha was a doctor and Thomas ran Stark Industries which was responsible for advanced weaponry, clean energy and hospitals all around the City and US.

Their son Bruce was a gifted bright boy; having made his first circuits board when he was only four. Thomas wanted a safer world for his son and had been planning on halting weapons development for his company permanently before tragedy struck.

When the Starks had left the cinema one raining night after seeing the latest Zorro movie; a mugger reached them wanting money and the Stark parents were gunned down by the mugger. The image of what happened burned in the mind of the boy and in a way; Bruce Stark died along with his parents.

Bruce went in the guardianship of his family butler and an old friend of Thomas; Alfred Jarvis. Bruce focused on his studies training himself mentally and physically. When he came of age he left New Gotham to study around the world wanting to study how to combat evil in its forms.

He studied various sciences and martial arts but had come to be captured by the secretive organisation of terrorists and assassins by the name of the League of Shadows. They were said to be founded and led to this day by the man known only as the Mandarin.

The stories the League told said that long ago since at least before Medievil times; he was but a doctor who came from an ousted royal family. That changed when he found the 10 Rings of Lazarus from the sky; the rings each gave him a great power and prevented him from dying or aging. It was said he could bring back the dead but they would lose a piece of themselves in the process.

He had desired to rule the world to destroy the corruption of the Human race and founded the League for this purpose. At the time Bruce didn't know if he believed the stories or not but was not in a position to express his opinions.

He was captured and told they wanted him to create weapons to take down the governments of the world so that the Mandarin could take his place on the throne of the entire world. Bruce played along for now but due to his injuries he had to create an arc reactor power source in his chest to keep his heart going.

He had befriended another scientist forced into the League's service by the name of Henri Yinsen; already dying Yinsen decided he wanted to help Bruce escape. Under the pretence of creating a new weapon for the League; they secret created a function armor suit with weapons that were powered by the arc reactor in Bruce's chest and equipped with a sonar device.

At night Bruce donned it and at first used the sonar to call upon bats which confused and shaken the guards allowing Bruce to act as a weapon and take them out. It allowed him to escape along with Henri so he could die a free man.

Soon after he had returned to New Gotham and reclaimed his family's shares in becoming CEO of Stark Industries; the corrupt board who were serving as regent tried to intimidate him into agreeing to act as their puppet king but he just seriously said that they will be doing his thing's his way and it starts with stopping all weapons manufacturing and selling like his father wanted.

The board didn't take him seriously at first but Bruce used his detective and keen mind to discretely expose various tax frauds, bribery and ties to terrorists. Bruce denied having anything to do with it but a clear message was sent to the higher ups at Stark Industries: Bruce was not the easily manipulated spoilt brat they wanted him to be.

Bruce decided to fight crime at night and created a suit to disguise himself along with a cape and it could change color from black to red and gold just in case he needed to be seen at public. Along with the weapons and powered by his arc reactor that Alfred helped build; inspired by the fear of the League of Shadows at the sight of the bats he decided he wanted to use the image of a bat as a symbol to strike fear in the hearts of criminals and the corrupt.

He began work as a night time vigilante taking on various criminals and taking down officials and mob bosses that were previously thought of as untouchable. Formerly feared mob bosses were furious that their forces and empire became jokes thanks to someone in a suit.

Bruce's alter ego became known as the Armored Knight; Iron Bat!

During the day while taking his role as CEO seriously and keeping up with his old school best friend a military colonel by the name of Lucius Rhodes or Rhodey; Bruce built up a cover image as a carefree playboy which helped keep suspicion off him and making it that much easier to be underestimated by business rivals.

He soon began fighting against villains that came to New Gotham including the Crimson KGBeast, the Wrath Monger and the League of Shadows fought him with it becoming apparent the Mandarin was very real. The Mandarin faced him and Bruce saw the power of the Lazarus Rings first hand.

The Mandarin wanting to make him his successor but Bruce wanted to take him down.

When things in the world became much more dangerous including more Metahumans; Bruce created a far more advanced suit with more energy weapons and the ability to fly through the boots. It was for emergencies like alien invasions or terrorist threats; far too dangerous to be using on thugs in New Gotham.

He became a founding member of the Justice League of Avengers even if he had trouble trusting them. To monitor Metahuman activity he created the Brother Ultron satellite network but the artificial intelligence went berserk and created a robot version of itself. It was his greatest failure as Brother Ultron began trying to take over the world to protect normal humans from Metahumans.

Bruce was at the wrestling match where afterwards backstage one of the wrestler got murdered and he saw the man's nephew reminded him of him when he had his parents murdered. He arranged to adopt him and seeing Peter had powers; eventually allowed him to go out knowing full well he would probably do the same thing as him.

Even despite the friendships he had made with his fellow Superheroes, he still had trust issues and created a counter measure against each of them just in case they went rogue. Not even he was spared; all his Iron Bat suits were programmed with a failsafe just in case he ever went too far... They would use his own arc reactor to kill him if he became evil or went too far in the pursuit of justice.

Despite this he still fought with the Heroes of Earth along with the new family he had created for himself; basically this new family the ones he was comfortable with stopping. He would be fighting for a world where young children wouldn't have to be orphaned by hero.

**The Iron Bat suit is basically the Arkham Knight game Batman suit but with a full face mask; the advanced suit is basically a different looking version of the Batman Beyond suit. Let me tell you in the first chapter I was struggling to come up with a mention for Iron Bat's arch enemy. My ideas were basically the Jackal but I wanted an Iron Man villain but then it hit me... why not Ra's Al Ghul and the Mandarin?**

**This Amalgam idea is so perfect along with Spidey and Nightwing; why were they not used in the actual Amalgam comics? Why was Bruce Wayne with Nick Fury and Batman along with Wolverine? Still at least they were not as bizarre or mind scratching as Lobo the Duck. Consider this the last daily chapter for a while as I get new ideas.**


	5. Maxwell Phil Coulson IV

**A warning as their will be spoilers about Coulson in the current Avengers comics in the author's notes.**

Maxwell Phil Coulson IV had been a huge superhero fanboy ever since he was a child; he wrote several school thesises on the history of Superhumans and in particular Captain America. He even still had the mint condition trading cards. He was a hard study and went on to become a school teacher.

In a defining moment of his career he ended up dealing with and covering up an incident that involved a superhuman child. He was found and recruited by the American intelligence and military organization the Advanced Research Group United Support or ARGUS for short. He enlisted as a field agent and ended up as a field agent.

He excelled at his training and through his cunning strategic mind and skills he rose up as a high ranking agent by the codename of 'the Black King'. He also discovered a secret innate Superhuman ability of his to subtlety influence people's mind. It was not enough to be all out mind control but it came in handy. He also ended up with a false identity as the CEO of one of ARGUS' front companies Checkmate Technologies.

He began involved in missions investigating Superhuman activity including a counter hunt for the elusive Superhulk. In one assignment to investigate the long running and secretive terrorist organization the League of Shadows and he ended up dealing with the travelling New Gotham billionaire Bruce Stark who had no too long ago been captured by the League and forced to act as their agent.

Coulson managed to coerce the Stark heir into acting as a covert agent with the skills he picked up but one day Stark managed to go AWOL. Years later he returned home to New Gotham to reclaim his family's company and fortune. Then after a few months after the Iron Bat vigilante began appearing, Coulson forced his way to a meeting with Stark asking for a renewed partnership in exchange for not revealing to the law that he was the Iron Bat.

Stark did not even blink as he showed off his detective skills by bringing up holographic reports of various missing people lists and evidence of deals made and could run various key ARGUS officials and bring the whole organization under fire. Coulson was dumbfounded as Stark calmly told him that ARGUS stays out of his business and out of New Gotham in general or else and if they work together again then it will be under his term's.

Stark was too strong willed to be activated by Coulson's coercion power.

Coulson founded himself leaving humbled but impressed with his rival and resolved to keep an eye on him. After years they managed to work together somewhat amicably.

When the Justice League of Avengers were formed he used his public person as head of Checkmate Industries to call himself the JLA's liaison to the government and managed to convince Stark to allow this partnership to happen and that ARGUS would leave them alone.

Coulson was there when the JLA found Captain America and had him join with him being in total fanboy glee.

Still after all this time of superhuman incidents he then began distrusting most of the Superhuman population. When Stark came to him about his Brother Ultron satellite network to monitor Superhuman activity. Unbeknownst to Stark, he secretly had several scientists influence the system to remotely take care of some dangerous Superhuman threats.

However it backfired and caused Brother Ultron to become a proactive threat in the guise of protecting humanity. Coulson was silent as Stark took full responsibility of the AI's creation to the government and the JLA; Coulson stayed silent out of shame of creating one of the planet's most dangerous threats. The guilt of his hand in all this and his silence would haunt his nightmares.

After so many world threatening castrophes and the first invasion by the Black Order of Apokolips; Coulson became even more disillusioned with the Superhuman community at large; especially when he ended up being stabbed and almost dying. The trauma and his powers caused him to grow even colder and darker and he resigned as the JLA's liaison.

He then began doing more covert actions against superhumans as well as influencing various scientists and government officials. He found a portal to an alternate dimension where a group called the Sinister Syndicate had taken over their Earth but was overthrown.

Using an amplification device he took control of their minds with his powers and brought them to his Earth under his control. He brought them to the public as the Squadron Syndicate a new Government sponsored Superhero team that would be his secret weapon against the JLA if they ever went against him his plans.

Maybe Brother Ultron had the right idea about taking over the planet to protect humanity...

**I will be honest I expected the first villain chapter to be Thanoseid. This came to me when I was thinking about Wonder Woman 1984 and how Maxwell Lord will be on the chief villains (I saw the twitter feed of the Brazil expo which debuted the first trailer). This idea came to me when I realized I could blend Maxwell Lord with Coulson how he is now in the Avengers comics being the superior of the Squadron Supreme while his resurrection caused him to be an amoral agent (I loved how in Avengers #18 the new Squadron's showcase issue they made fun of Batman's perception as a loner who doesn't trust anyone). I already thought of the idea of combining the Squadron Supreme with the Crime Syndicate.**


	6. Thunder Woman

Long the Greek Gods had set up the paradise island Themyscira for the Amazons to be led by Queen Hippoltya after their war with Ares the power hungry renegade God of War. Queen Hippoltya's desire for a daughter of her own was granted as she sculpted a baby girl out of clay and the power of the Gods granted her life along with great power and gives from the Gods.

She was given great beauty, compassion, strength, speed and power as she grew older; the biggest gift that Zeus had given her would be great power over lightning and storms. As the child Diana grew up she was trained by her mother and Amazons to be the greatest warrior of them all.

She had been hiding when she had spotted her mother going to a secret cell; she went and found to her shock that she had a secret half brother Thrax; the son of Hippoltya and Ares who she kept hidden not wanting Diana to know about him.

She visited him in secret and got close to her brother, not knowing the resentment Thrax had of her for being the favored child of their mother. However when they had gotten to Amazon adult age (as they aged slower than humans and were near immortals compared to normal humans) they had gotten dreams and visions of a portal hidden in the island.

She helped him sneak out and they went through the portal which took them to a rainbow bridge to an old land; what remained of Asgard; the home of the Old Gods before they were killed in Ragnarok. She found amongst the ruins the still infact Mjolnir; the hammer weapon of Thor the Thunder god.

It felt like it was calling her and she picked it up unlocking her latent power in thunder; then came Hippoltya who came and took them home. She was trained and was able to master the hammer in no time.

However unbeknownst to everyone the soul of the Mischief and Lies god Loki had possessed Thrax with them becoming one; his resentment of Diana growing. He then began pulling mischievous pranks on Diana but while they started harmless enough with snakes that frightened Diana; they became more harmful.

However one day an Earth military scientist called Jane Trevor had descended upon Themyscira after being part of a team that was investigating a portal that took her to Themyscira. It turned out they were the work of Thrax practicing the magic that being bonded to Loki's soul brought to him.

He had broken the seal that Zeus had placed on him to limit his latent War powers and was planning on using the portals to create an army from Tartarus from which he would use to conquer the Earth and destroy the Amazons.

Diana in her armor and Mjolnir left Themyscira with Jane to stop her brother; while sharing a tearful goodbye to her mother for she would have no choice but to banish her.

Diana knew that she had to stop her brother but it was not a fight she would have to fight alone...

For you see it was a day unlike any other, a day where she banded together with the planet's mightiest and greatest heroes to fight a common threat...

the band of heroes defeated Thrax and he was sent to a prison; she decided to stay on Earth among their protectors and the group she was with had been known as the founding formation of the Justice League of Avengers. The media had dubbed her the Thunder Woman.

She grew closer to Jane as their friendship became more and she was close to her comrades; including Captain America when they found him for he too shared the power of Zeus' lightning.

She had other foes to fight on Earth as well for there was Darianne Agger a ruthless Roxxon CEO who gained the power to transform into the Cheetah thanks to a cursed magical dagger, Circe the Enchantress a mortal sorceress who wanted Diana as her suitor and P.S.Y.C.H.O. a misogynistic terrorist scientist who became a cyborg with his head and intellect enhanced.

**Thrax came from the animated Wonder Woman movie and I thought it was a shame he had such a minor role. Plus I liked that in the move they explain that the US flag colors in Diana's uniform was the Amazons' show of peace and honor to the Humans. Why wasn't that explanation used in the live action movie? Plus P.S.Y.C.H.O. is Dr Psycho (you might know him from the DC Universe Harley Quinn cartoon) and MODOK. What does the Acronym stand for? Good question.**


	7. Spider Signal

Young Miles Thomas or "Duke" as he was nicknamed by his friends and Uncle Aaron Lawton; grew up in New Gotham and knew all about the Superheroes of the earth especially Iron Bat and Spiderwing who had come from New Gotham itself. While his best friend Ganke Lee was a huge fanboy of Superheroes; his father Jefferson Thomas a former officer of the New Gotham Police Department turned social worker was not a fan of them or Superhumans in general. In fact he had left the NGPD on sour terms with Commissioner James Stacy over his partnership with the Iron Bat.

Miles had a good relationship with his family especially his uncle Aaron who he went to for advice and was a mentor to him; he even had a sibling like relationship with his cousin and Aaron's daughter Zoe. However what Miles didn't know but Zoe did was that Aaron was the infamous assassin and cat burglar the Prowlshot; named for how he would prowl and shoot his victims and liked to boast that he never missed. He had fought both the Iron Bat and Spiderwing who had both defeated him and permanently soured his record.

When Miles was 13 he had won a lottery to be enrolled in the New Gotham Visions Academy which Ganke was also attending. It was at this time when the Iron Bat was missing for a few months (due to a back injury which he would return from) and there was a growing youth movement against corrupt officials who were taking advantage of his absence. The youth in this movement would don costumes of Spiderwing who had left New Gotham for Bludhaven years ago and the movement was called 'We Are Spiderwing'!

During the first week of his time at New Gotham Visions Academy; Ganke convinced him to sneak out and showed him to a meeting of the We Are Spiderwing Movement with it turning out that Ganke was a member. He had convinced Miles to join up and in costumes they had been protesting at a building for GothCorp.

Unbeknownst to them Aaron had been sneaking out with a new experimental spider he had stolen; GothCorp was a current client and he was using this as a bargaining chip to extort more money than what was agreed from them. Miles accidentally ended up knocking into him and the spider escaped biting him.

Miles managed to sneak back to school but found himself feeling weird for a few days; he and Ganke ended up discovering that he had gained Spider Powers. In fact the bite had also triggered latent Superhuman genes causing him to gain photokinetic vision and electric powers.

Ganke convinced him to try and be the new Spiderwing for the city and in his costume went out and stopped some criminals. During the weekend his father was not a fan of this new Spiderwing making him nervous.

Despite not having the web powers; he was managing to do well despite his nervousness but one day found Uncle Aaron wanting to talk to him. He had revealed that he was Prowlshot and learned that he was this Spiderwing; using this information to try and blackmail him into being his partner.

He had been forced to help him at a meeting with the leader of one of the last mob families in New Gotham; Carmine Manfredi and Miles ended up alerting the police to their location. Angrily Aaron fought him and due to a backfired gun gauntlet; Aaron ended up being shot himself and dying.

After that the Iron Bat was back in business and at Aaron's funeral; Jefferson was comforting Zoe with the Thomas family taking her in. He had blamed this new Spiderwing and Miles felt even guiltier.

That night when Miles was going to his room after watching a news report about Bruce Stark's recovery from a back injury with the help of his in town adopted son Peter Grayson; he was shocked to see the real deal Spiderwing in his room.

He left a parcel on the bed before jumping out the window; he opened the parcel and saw it was a black Spiderwing like suit with yellow linining; there were Web-Shooters and a recipe for the webbing. He read the note left for him:

**Sorry about your uncle but take it from someone who kept blaming himself for far too much; don't feel too guilty. Give your dad time and I encourage you let your folks know the truth as soon as possible. This is for you if you decide you want to continue on.**

Using the new suit Miles had become the new daytime crime fighter of New Gotham; telling reporters that he was the new Spiderwing but has decided to call himself Spider Signal. As Spider Signal he had faced foes of Spiderwing and Iron Bat including Oswald Fisk the crime boss who was nicknamed the Kingpin-Guin (a mocking cheesy nickname chosen by the original Spiderwing himself) and Killer Beetle.


	8. Sinister Syndicate

**In case you the Bastiches were wondering, I am Lobopool the Main Man with the Mouth! Yeah I make a lot more sense than combining Lobo with F*Ing Howard the F'N Duck! Be warned the Bastich writing this story probably made the Author's Note just as long as the actual story.**

In an alternate Earth, while there are Superhumans there are little in the terms of actual Superheroes. There are only villains, specifically the 5 individuals that had banded together to form the Sinister Syndicate and had managed to take over their Earth.

Their leader was Ultraperion; Clark Milton was an astronaut who was gravely injured in an accident while out in space. He was found by a cosmic alien from a race called the Eternals of New Genesis. His body was repaired with cosmic energy that allowed him to absorb energy giving him tremendous strength, speed, near invulnerable skin, flight and the ability to fire energy from his eyes. He went mad with power deciding to become a criminal mastermind on Earth and wanting to become a conqueror when that became too boring for him.

There was Thomas Richmond Jr who grew up in an extremely wealthy family and he was a gifted child. However he was an evil child who mastermind the mugging that killed his parents, his loyal butler who had killed his parents became his guardian until he was old enough to inherit. He studied all sorts of fighting techniques and mastered them all, building high tech gadgets and armor; he took on the identity of Nightowl. He created a criminal empire and seeing those with powers in the world, he decided that it would be in his best interests to ally with them and offer his own expertise in thinking like a chess game. However his colleagues and teammates never had any trust from him as he never liked to trust others, he was plotting to usurp leadership and find a way to bend the others to his will.

Zarda an immortal and strong warrior who was an exile from a secret island of those descended from people experimented on by the alien race known as the Kree. She went to the human world to enjoy in killing and conquering those weaker than hers, calling herself the Super Princess.

Johnny Sanders who was a normal two bit thug until running from security in a lab was doused with chemicals that gave him the power to run at super speed, he went on a heist spree with a costume and adopting the name Johnny Speed Demon. Wanting more loot for himself, he was more than happy to accept the offer from Ultraperion and Nightowl to join their Syndicate.

Alice Jordan was a cowardly lab assistant who had thought that she could make the world a better place if she was in charge but was too much of a coward to try anything ambitious. She was a spy in her lab, finding secrets and selling them to rivals. She was caught by her angry boss but then they ended up activating an alien artefact that they were studying. It was the Power Spectrum, an alien emerald substance capable of great power connected to emotions, plus create constructs from the user's will. It connected to her hand and she could feel the great power as it gave her a rainbow costume. She grinned as she murdered her boss and decided to finally set out to conquer the World while going by the name Dr Power Spectrum. This caught the attention of the growing Sinister Syndicate who offered her membership and still afraid of those with power to match hers, accepted. She was happy to help in conquering the world and was a smug bully to those standing against her outside the Syndicate but inside, she was still scared of trying to pick a fight with her teammates.

Their rule went unchallenged when all the citizens of Earth banded together against them, with their armies and weapons, they still not have stood a chance but with the army of Superhumans that they were creating in secret, they overthrew their evil tyrants.

After being ousted they were found by Maxwell Phil Coulson IV using the interdimensional portal that he had found, with his device amplifying his powers and in their weakened straight, they were mind controlled by him and took him back to his own Earth. They were forced to act as Coulson's personal US Government Superteam called the Squadron Syndicate and they hated having to play the role of the goody goods.

Still they were patient waiting to strike against Coulson once free and then take over this Earth as they had done their own, plus the idea of doing battle with the JLA was appealing to them...

**The Squadron Supreme comic by Mark Gruenwald is actually my fave Marvel comic of all time (yet doesn't involve Spidey my fave hero so go figure). I am also a big fan of the Crime Syndicate concept and I actually wish they explore it more. I know most stories have it where evil usually wins and Lex Luthor is the only hero except for a version which has the Riddler counterpart as a big hero (not kidding there) but I want to see more explored seeing how the Hero versions of villains turns out. Like have a version of Sinestro who reforms from a corrupt alien police force and gains a Qwardian power ring like Power Ring. Or how about a version of General Zod who as a loyal moral military leader on Krypton but the corrupt Jor-El banished him when he was investigating him and so once released, he goes after Ultraman and becomes a Hero on Earth to avenge Krypton from the House of El.**

**Roles:**

**Ultraperion: Ultraman & Hyperion**

**Nightowl: Owlman & Nighthawk (wasn't intentionally trying to remind you of Watchmen, it just happened with putting the names together)**

**Super Princess: Superwoman & Power Princess (Seriously the Wonder Woman analogue in the Crime Syndicate isn't actually their universe's version of Wonder Woman but Mary Marvel?)**

**Johnny Speed Demon: Johnny Quick & Speed Demon**

**Dr Power Spectrum: Power Ring & the Alice Nugent version of Dr Spectrum**

**Expanding on the Sinister Syndicate chapter idea from the Coulson chapter, plus to be honest I also wanted to hear what you think of the story Ideas I want to share in this author's note including to Aragorn_II_Elessar who follows this story.**

**In the humorous Marvel comic Wha...Huh? which I have via a trade on Comixology, one of the stories is a humorous parody of DC's Identity Crisis. I got this idea of what about a humorous parody of Batman White Knight featuring Spider-Man. Norman Osborn is cured of his insanity with it commented that it is miracle that this happens due to an assortment of pills, he decides to become a white knight by exposing Spider-Man as the actual biggest threat in New York. He doesn't go far or is taken seriously as it turns out the citizens of New York have gotten too used to Spider-Man being framed for crimes before being cleared and of Jameson blaming stuff on Spider-Man. Osborn mind controls an army of villains to attack a city hall with him planning on having the blame be put on Spidr-Man while in the wreckage he looks for the statements on collateral damage featuring Spider-Man. He is disappointed to find that all the paperwork says is that Damage Control takes care of it which is pretty common knowledge already.**

**Via PM do you think you can please tell me any story ideas you have of pairing Spidey up with She-Hulk or Wonder Woman but if you managed to come up with an idea for both then better.**


End file.
